Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to read a document or the like by using a scanner and to save image data.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a device (so-called “scanner”) that scans a document or the like and saves image data, there is a line scanner that acquires image data for each line by performing image capturing using a line sensor. As another type of scanner, there is a camera scanner that acquires two-dimensional image data by using an image capturing sensor (camera). With a camera scanner having a system in which a camera arranged above a document table captures an image of a document placed with its surface facing upward on the document table, it is possible to quickly scan a document by only placing the camera scanner thereon in the case where there is only one document, and it is also possible to easily scan a document, which is one page of a thick book, by placing the book on the document table.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-78725 has disclosed a camera scanner that not only scans a document sheet or a document, which is one page of a thick book, but also scans a thick three-dimensional object placed on the document table and measures the three-dimensional shape of the three-dimensional object. The camera scanner includes a light projection unit along with a camera used to perform image capturing and captures an image of a measurement pattern projected from the light projection unit by using a camera and measures the three-dimensional shape of the object placed on the document table by using the principle of triangulation. Then, the camera scanner determines whether the object placed on the document table is a flat document, a book, or a three-dimensional object based on the measurement results and performs photographing in an appropriate photographing mode in accordance with the determination results.